The invention relates to a method for automatically shutting off an internal combustion engine in a motor vehicle by way of a start-stop device, which automatically shuts off the internal combustion engine as soon as predefined operating conditions are met, as well as to such a start-stop device having a control unit for receiving predefined reception signals, so as to check whether the predefined operating conditions of the vehicle for initiating the automatic shut-off of the internal combustion engine are met, and for emitting actuating signals to the internal combustion engine for automatically shutting off the internal combustion engine when all predefined operating conditions are met.
At present, internal combustion engines are usually shut off manually by the driver by way of an ignition key. One exception is a method that is described in DE 100 23 331 A1. Instead of the ignition key, here the brake pedal position or the brake pedal pressure is evaluated. The shut-off process of the internal combustion engine is initiated if the brake pedal is actuated more strongly in the previously actuated position thereof after the motor vehicle has come to a stop. The disadvantage of such methods is that the motor vehicle driver alone is responsible for shutting off the internal combustion engine. Analyses of today's driving behavior show that the internal combustion engine is rarely shut off independently, such as at traffic lights, despite increased environmental awareness and higher fuel prices.
So as to lower the fuel consumption and CO2 emissions of motor vehicles, methods and devices have been developed for automatically shutting off an internal combustion engine. EP 0 158 605 B1, for example, discloses such a device, which causes a shut-off and/or re-start of the internal combustion engine depending on different conditions. One condition, for example, is that the vehicle speed must be below a threshold value for a certain time before the internal combustion engine is shut off automatically.
Since automatically shutting off the internal combustion engine generally only appears to be useful and desirable by the driver when a sufficient residence time is to be expected during a vehicle stoppage, which is to say when the internal combustion engine is shut off, it is the object of the invention to improve the method for automatically shutting off the internal combustion engine, as well as the corresponding device, in such a way that customer satisfaction is increased, taking fuel efficiency aspects into consideration.
This and other objects are achieved according to the invention by a method for automatically shutting off an internal combustion engine in a motor vehicle by way of a start-stop device, which automatically shuts off the internal combustion engine as soon as predefined operating conditions are met, wherein an automatic shut-off of the internal combustion engine is prevented when an actuation of a garage door opener for the electric displacement of the garage door is detected. The objects are also achieved by a start-stop device for automatically shutting off an internal combustion engine in a motor vehicle, having a control unit for receiving predefined reception signals, so as to check whether the predefined operating conditions of the vehicle for initiating the automatic shut-off of the internal combustion engine are met, and for emitting actuating signals to the internal combustion engine for automatically shutting off the internal combustion engine when all predefined operating conditions are met. The control unit is designed such that signals of a garage door opener and/or of a detection unit that detects an electric opening of the garage door can be received, and an automatic shut-off of the internal combustion engine is permitted or prevented depending on the signals of the garage door opener and/or of the detection unit.
The invention is based on a method that is essentially known per se for automatically shutting off an internal combustion engine in a motor vehicle by way of a start-stop device, which automatically shuts off the internal combustion engine as soon as the specified operating conditions are met. The shut-off condition can be the following conditions, for example:
A vehicle stoppage is detected.
Neutral is engaged in the case of manual transmissions.
The engine has exceeded a predefined temperature threshold.
The charge state of the starter battery is greater than a predefined charge state limit.
The invention is based on the finding that, in principle, it is not known in advance how long a vehicle stoppage or a situation of this nature, which is essentially suitable for automatically shutting off the internal combustion engine (because all predefined shut-off conditions are met), will last. However, so as to enable a suitable approval strategy for initiating an automatic shut-off process at least in certain situations, it is useful to evaluate as many available data as possible, from which at least one order of magnitude can be derived for the residence time in the stationary position.
The invention is now further based on the knowledge that the residence time during the vehicle stoppage will generally only be very brief when the vehicle is located in a garage entrance or garage exit situation and the driver is only waiting during the vehicle stoppage for the garage door to open, so as to then enter the garage or exit the garage, and therefore an automatic shut-off of the internal combustion engine does not appear to be useful.
Based thereon, the method according to the invention is characterized in that an automatic shut-off of the internal combustion engine is prevented (despite the presence of all predefined operating conditions that essentially initiate a shut-off of the internal combustion engine) when a manual or automatic actuation of a garage door opener for the electric displacement, in particular for the electric opening, of the garage door is detected. The term garage door, however, shall be understood to mean herein any form of access prevention device that can be electrically displaced (such as garage door, entrance barrier and/or passage restrictions that can be lowered into the ground). The actuation of the garage door opener or an electric displacement of the garage door can be triggered manually—for example by a corresponding actuation of an operating element of the garage door opener—or automatically—for example by detecting an (authorized) vehicle approaching the garage door. An electric displacement, in particular an opening, of the garage door can likewise be detected in a variety of ways. For example, either the garage door opener can emit a corresponding signal upon triggering (manual or automatic) or upon opening of the garage door, or the opening can be detected by way of a camera-based sensor system, wherein the signal processing and/or signal evaluation unit then emits a corresponding signal.
When a manual or automatic triggering of the garage door opener is detected, the automatic shut-off of the internal combustion engine is advantageously prevented until a shut-off prevention termination condition occurs. In principle, a plurality of different conditions can be defined within the meaning of a shut-off prevention termination condition. The simplest way is to prevent the automatic shut-off of the internal combustion engine for the entire duration that the predefined operating conditions are present, which is to say that the shut-off is prevented for the duration of the entire situation during which an automatic shut-off would essentially be initiated if the garage door opener were not actuated.
However, advantageously other shut-off prevention termination conditions can also be defined. For example, the automatic shut-off of the internal combustion engine can be prevented for a predefined duration (such as 5 to 10 seconds) upon detection of an actuation or a triggering of a garage door opener for displacing, in particular for opening, the garage door. When the duration has elapsed and all (remaining) predefined operating conditions that initiate or allow an automatic shut-off of the internal combustion engine continue to be met, the internal combustion engine can still be automatically shut off at this time. This design covers a situation, for example, in which the driver became engaged in a conversation while waiting for the garage door to open and now remains in the stationary position longer, so that a shut-off of the internal combustion engine appears to be useful.
As an alternative or in addition, upon detection of an actuation or triggering of a garage door opener for displacing, in particular for opening, the garage door, the automatic shut-off of the internal combustion engine can also be prevented while the vehicle speed is lower than a predefined limit value. Either a speed threshold close to the stationary speed (such as a value between 0 and 5 km/h) or a speed threshold in the lower speed range (such as between 10 and 20 km/h) can be selected as the limit value.
Analogously to the method according to the invention, the invention also provides a start-stop device for automatically shutting off an internal combustion engine in a motor vehicle, including a control unit for receiving predefined reception signals, so as to check whether predefined operating conditions of the vehicle for initiating an automatic shut-off of the internal combustion engine are met, and for emitting actuating signals to the internal combustion engine for automatically shutting off the internal combustion engine when all predefined operating conditions are met, wherein the control unit is further designed in such a way that signals of a garage door opener and/or of a detection unit that detects an electric opening of the garage door can be received, and an automatic shut-off of the internal combustion engine is permitted or prevented depending on the signals of the garage door opener and/or of the detection unit. The detection unit can be either directly a garage door opener or a unit that detects a triggering of the garage door opener or an electric opening of the garage door. As was already described above, the triggering of the garage door opener or the opening of the garage door can also be detected by way of a camera-based sensor system, which transmits corresponding signals to the control unit.
The garage door opener and/or the detection unit can either be integrated in the vehicle and transmit the signals via a signal line to the control unit, or it may not be rigidly connected to the vehicle (such as a mobile garage door opener) and transmit the signals to the control unit via a wired or wireless signal connection.
The control unit is advantageously designed in such a way that the same does not allow an automatic shut-off of the internal combustion engine when an actuation of the garage door opener for the electric displacement, in particular for the opening of the garage door was detected. The control unit can suppress the automatic shut-off of the internal combustion engine for a predefined duration or while the vehicle speed is lower than a predefined limit value.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.